Who We Are
by Vampirenote13
Summary: In which Danny Fenton's whole life is shaken, literally. A earthquake, an accident, death, and- Metahumans? At least Terra is there to help him out, or so he thinks. And maybe the Titans can bring some stability to his life. No ship, as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

Smack me. I _should_ have been working on To Become a Titan. Instead, I created this. OTL  
I'm so sorry.  
This chapter takes place before 'Terra'.  
If you can, please take the time to review with your thoughts or any mistakes you find. :3

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Curiosity is a funny thing. It's how people make discoveries, it drives people to do things, and sometimes curiosity kills the cat. Or in Danny's case, half-kills.

It was a normal day in his terms. Danny's parents had just finished one of their long-term projects, their greatest achievement: The Fenton Ghost Portal. Maddie and Jack Fenton were scientists of the paranormal, researchers, and above all: Ghost hunters.

While growing up, the Fenton family had been mocked, shunned, and overall ignored thanks to the unusual profession the elder Fentons had taken up. At first, Danny thought their job was cool despite some of the more dangerous moments. Jasmine Fenton tried to separate herself from the weirdness through academic achievements.

As Danny got older , he came to a realization that his lack of social status was almost directly related to the fact he was the son of 'weirdoes'. The thought made him grow a little bitter about their job, but otherwise accepted there wasn't much he could change.

His only two and _best _friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, not only accepted him despite his unusual parents but actually thought the whole Fenton family was cool. His sister was a third best friend until her brains left Danny in her shadows.

That was his life up until the moment where his parents finished their effort-filled invention to open an inter-dimensional hole into another realm, the Ghost Zone.

It didn't work at first. Sam, Tucker, and Danny explored the lab after Danny's parents decided to take a break to relieve themselves of some of the disappointment that a measly spark and then nothing brought. It was Sam that added fuel to Danny's curiosity on the portal and what the Ghost Zone might be like.

He wasn't sure if it was because he thought Sam was the coolest friend a guy could ask for, or because Danny really had honestly been curious about the portal and Sam had pulled that curiosity to the front of his mind, but after she and Tucker left his house, Danny lay in bed awake that night with a plethora of thoughts on the portal downstairs.

He was only fourteen, how was Danny supposed to know that going downstairs in the middle of the night to get a peek at a supposedly failed portal project would change things?

According to the digital clock by his bedside, it was two in the morning when Danny crawled out of his bed with no luck at getting a wink of sleep. His brain was filled with the endless possibilities of the Ghost Zone, how his parents had been on the edge of a breakthrough that might change how the family was seen. They would be the N.A.S.A of Ghosts and might not be ridiculed anymore. Heck, they could be the Neil Armstrongs of the Ghost Zone.

Quietly, Danny tip-toed down stairs in his , blue eyes slowly adjusting to the dark as he found the door to the basement/lab. He took a breath, realizing his heart was pounding.

'_C'mon, Fenton. What's the worst that'll happen?'_, Danny thought, smiling softly as he realized the worst would be having to clean the lab for a few days.

That wasn't always a bad thing since he was used to doing such anyways. He made his way down the steps, bare feet touching the cool tile of the lab. _'I should have worn shoes, though', _Danny realized. At least there hadn't been any broken vials in a while.

The raven-haired boy scanned the dark room, touching the wall near the entrance. He ran his fingers up and down until he came across the light switch, hitting it. Light assaulted his eyes, making Danny close his eyelids quickly with a small hiss.

When he had adjusted to the lighting, the youngest Fenton opened his eyes to meet the portal's gaping dark opening. The portal took up quite a portion of the lab and it was hard not to see it.

Danny wiped the sweat gathering on his forehead with the back of his hand as he walked over, inspecting the entrance. It was still the same as when Tucker, Sam and himself stood before it. Still, he hadn't gotten a very good look inside before his parents had found them and distracted them with dinner.

Remembering protocol, Danny made his way to where his own custom Hazmat suit was hanging, quickly changing into the white and black outfit. It felt nice against his skin.

When he was dressed, Danny walked back to the portal, climbing up into it. He placed a hand against the wall to steady himself as he tried to get his barring and move forward.

It started as a small tremor. Danny had put it off as his own nerves, that he might be shaking, until it became violent and threw the boy around. His hand smacked a button in the middle of the chaos of what he now realized was an earthquake and he was in the worst possible location for one.

He didn't have time to think on escaping to somewhere safer like under the nearby lab desks, as the portal lit up and roared to life, Danny being caught in the power-up.

The pain was intense, like his insides were on fire and melting and his skin was being roasted but an accompanying feeling of _power_threw him off. Danny didn't know how long the shock lasted, but it ended when the metal walls around him cracked and protested. The portal around him shorted out as the whole lab was buried in rubble.

Slowly, consciousness filled his mind as he blinked into the darkness. No longer did he have to adjust, he could see just fine, though he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing as he eyed the broken plaster and other materials that had reinforced his house.

'_Okay, let's get the facts straight: I'm caved in, underground, and there was just a major earthquake. I didn't tell a soul that I was going to the portal, so no one knows I'm down here. There's no air down here. I'm officially royally screwed.', _Danny assessed the situation, deadpanning at the on switch that had shocked him. _'This is your fault, button. You and the sheer bad luck I have that an Earthquake would hit in the middle of the night- I wonder if everyone's alright. Still, I should stay put, moving stuff might make it worse…' _

Danny hugged his knees as he tried to make himself more comfortable in his enclosed environment. He never considered himself a very claustrophobic person, especially since he seemed to spend quite a bit of time shoved in lockers, though he was becoming more and more painfully aware of how little space he had as time went on. _'Huh, at least there's no aftershock…'_He thought as he looked around. Metal and rocks and that damn 'on' switch were the only sights for Danny to take in.

A tingling sensation took over him. It started with his fingers, slowly flowing through him until his whole being was tingling. At first, Danny just thought his body was falling asleep until he realized he was sinking into the floor of the portal. "Gah!" The boy shrieked, trying to pull himself up.

A loose wire served as his savior when he grabbed it, pulling himself out of the floor. The teen shook in a slight panic, placing a hand on his chest as he tried to slow his breathing.

"That…Was weird…" Danny panted, pulling his hand away to get a good look at it. "Hey, I could have sworn my gloves were black…" He blinked, curious at the color change.

He shrugged it off, deciding it must have been a new feature in the hazmat suits. When his hand suddenly turned invisible, Danny held back another yell. "Must have a camouflage feature…" He mumbled to himself. His mom would think of that, after all. "… Great, I'm talking to myself now. And probably wasting oxygen too…"

More time passed. Danny wasn't sure how long he waited until he started hearing a noise. It sounded like someone was digging or drilling. Was someone actually looking for him? He decided to chance it.

"Hey! In here! Survivor here! Heeeeeey! Please help!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Help me!"

Pebbles started to fall from the wall as the noise neared. Soon, cracks of light showed with an small glow of gold. It must have been morning already. "Over here." Danny said, pressing away from where the digger was breaking through.

Finally, a hole big enough to crawl through opened up, rocks flying out of the way. "Are you okay?" A voice Danny wasn't expecting asked. It was a girl's voice, after all. He would have thought a muscular man would be the one to save him, though he guessed a girl was possible too.

"Y-yeah…" Danny replied, peeking his head through the hole to meet a blonde girl with blue eyes and a silver hairclip. She was pretty, with a slightly boyish outfit.

"Wow," The girl stared at him. "… Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are pretty wicked?"

That confused Danny. "Uh, no. I mean, I've gotten compliments because they're blue, but wicked?" He asked as he brushed himself off, feeling his face heat up slightly.

"Blue?" The girl gave him a look that clearly said she thought he was delusional. "They look green to me. And what's with the get-up? Are you a hero or a meta-human or something?"

"Meta- What? And my eyes are blue." Danny gave her a blank look.

The blonde shook her head, reaching into the pocket of her blue shorts and pulling out a compact mirror. She opened it and pointed it at Danny so that he could see himself.

Danny stared at the image. A boy with glowing green eyes and white hair was staring back at him. The teenager brought a gloved hand to his face, the looking-glass's image copying his movement. "Oh god, am I dead? I look like a- A…"

"Ghost?" His rescuer supplied. "I think it makes you look pretty cool, Casper."

Danny glared at her. "It's not funny! My parents are ghost hunters-" He paused, realizing he didn't know her name.

"Terra." The girl grinned, clearly enjoying his display before she frowned, looking down. "That, uh… Might not matter anymore. I checked this whole house for survivors- Actually I checked a few houses because I felt bad. No one in this house made it but you…" She trailed off awkwardly.

"…" It was too much for the ghost boy as he felt his head spin. His parents and his sister had to make it. He couldn't be a ghost-

Danny passed out from the overload of information, Terra catching him. The blonde sighed. "I'm so sorry…" She mumbled guiltily. She was at fault, even if he didn't know it. White rings washed over the boy she was trying to drag him to safety, changing his outfit to . and his hair black. "… That's a neat trick." She whistled to herself.

**(Break)**

"I'm not a ghost!" Danny shouted as he woke up from a nightmare. He slowly calmed down as his eyes adjusted to the fire before him.

"Morning Casper," Terra grinned at him. "Fish?" She asked, holding out a small, cooked fish with a stick speared through it.

"…" Danny only stared as he tried to process the situation, looking all around. They were in a forest with a small stream bubbling nearby. He was laying in a pile of leaves, clearly man-made.

Finally, his stomach growled, making Terra raise an eyebrow as she smirked. "C'mon, it won't bite."

Danny took the meal, taking slow bites. It was better than the food at school, at least.

"Sooooooooo," Terra tried to break the silence. "Judging by how you reacted back there, you're either a new meta-human or you're amnesiac. Do you know your name, Twinkles?"

"… It's Danny." Danny told her between bites. He had started wolfing down the fish and was soon finished. Terra handed him another, still smiling. "What do you mean by meta-human? I'm not a ghost?"

"Well, you changed to this boy with blue eyes and black hair, do ghosts turn human?" Terra retorted.

"So then… I only have ghost powers." Danny decided. "That makes sense. I did go intangible and invisible down there. I thought it was just part of the hazmat suit, but now that I think about it- " He dropped the fish, realizing that the portal might have brought these powers with that shock. He had almost forgotten that detail.

Reminder of the portal shifted to those who created it and those also occupying the house. His family didn't make it, if what Terra said was true.

"Hey, you okay?" Terra's face shifted to concern. "You didn't hit your head or anything during the earthquake, right?"

"… I just… My family… This whole 'powers' thing…" Danny shut his eyes, groaning as he held his head. "I need a little bit to think on it. This situation is surreal…"

The situation was made worse as his pants went intangible, meeting the ground. Danny opened his eyes, blushing as he pulled them back up, Terra chuckling at him.

"Nice taste in boxers," She teased, before scratching her head idly. "Sorry, I know how that feels. I shouldn't laugh…" After all, she was still unable to fully control her powers.

"You keep talking about meta-humans… Are you one?" Danny finally asked.

"Yup." Terra admitted. "I have, uh... Terrakinesis powers." After a look from Danny that clearly said he didn't know what that was, she added, "In Laymen's terms: It means I can control earth and rocks." She informed, holding out a hand. It started glowing with a golden aura and a few pebbles surrounding the fire floated above her hand with the same aura around them.

"Oh." Danny looked thoughtful. "So that's why you were able to rescue me. So you're like a superhero!" He grinned, proud of his deduction.

"…" The blonde couldn't help but grin back as she dropped the rocks. "Sure am. I'm more of a wanderer though. Places to go, people to see, y'know? Stopping a few bad guys along the way."

Danny slowly nodded. Normally, he would be over the moon at meeting a superhero and would have asked for her autograph, but he was still trying to recover from earlier. "… Are we outside of Amity Park?"

"Yeah, close by. Quite a few of the older buildings fell down, they weren't reinforced for that big of a quake. I didn't know where else to take you , so I brought you to my campsite." Terra answered. She didn't bother telling him how long she had been here.

Danny nodded again, gripping an elbow in thought. "If I go back there, I don't have a family anymore…" The only immediate family he could think of that might end up with him would be Aunt Alicia in the middle of nowhere, Arkansas. That wasn't a comforting thought at all.

Terra nervously gripped her knees. "Well… You could come with me." Why was she offering him this choice? Wasn't she only going to hurt him like everyone else?

_'But he's got powers too. He's not completely defenseless. Maybe he can even help you,' _A voice nagged at the back of her head. _'And maybe you can even help him somehow, since he's probably unstable too…' _Terra sighed, knowing that was true.

Meanwhile, Danny had been pondering the idea. Traveling with Terra might help him, since he did have these new powers. It wasn't like staying would let him stay in Amity Park. She could probably even help him. Heck, she was a superhero, maybe he could help her fight bad guys or something as a sidekick. _That _would be interesting. "I… Can I join you then, Terra?"

"…Yeah." Terra allowed herself to give him a small smile. She held out a hand. Danny took it, shaking her hand with his own smile.

The moment was ruined by his hand turning invisible, Danny retracting the appendage in horror. "This is going to take a lot of getting used to…" He grumbled as Terra broke out laughing.  
**  
(Break)**

Terra had been respectful as she and Danny hid in the shadows of the mass held for the locals who had died in the earthquake, Danny covering himself with a hoodie that Terra had lent him, in his ghost form. There would be no viewing due to the conditions of some of the bodies, and funerals would be held later, though Terra had insisted that they should leave before then.

Reluctantly, Danny agreed. At the moment, he was trying his hardest not to cry. He had many regrets, like not telling his parents how much they really meant to him, or the fact he had been a little distant lately. This situation was too fast, he really didn't expect things to end like this. No more parents. No more Jazz. It hurt to think about it that way.

He recognized quite a few students from Casper high, though neither of his best friends had shown up. They weren't among the names of those missing or confirmed dead, though it was entirely possible they might be in the hospital.

Danny was surprised when his name was called and he subconsciously pulled the hood down further, as if it would protect him. He blocked out any Fenton names that came after his, Terra placing a hand on his shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

Eventually, people started going up and telling stories about those who were lost. Danny had been surprised to see a silver-haired middle-aged man stroll up who identified himself as a friend and the godparent of Jazz and Danny, then he started telling stories about their parents: Most reflected positively about Maddie Fenton in their 'College days'.

"Terra," Danny turned to her. "Let's go." He didn't want to listen to anything else about his deceased parents. It would break his resolve on not crying.

"Huh?" Terra blinked. "But he was just getting to the backwash incident-"

"Please?" Danny's glowing eyes stared at her from under the hood. "I… I don't- Let's just go."

Terra shrugged, deciding to spare Danny anymore discomfort. "Alright. Let's go."

Danny took her wrist, turning them both invisible and intangible as he started floating in the air. Flying had been almost second nature since the moment he discovered he had that power.

The girl didn't seem bothered as they flew over the audience and out of the building, though she swore she saw a wisp escape the silver-haired man's mouth. _'Must be really cold up there,' _She thought as they escaped to an alley, where Danny set her down, both turning tangible and visible.

"So Danny, where to? Any place you wanna go?" Terra asked, trying to take his mind off his recent loss.

"… Anywhere but here." Danny smiled softly as he pulled the hood off, running a hand through his white locks. It felt like a great pressure was lifted off his chest.

"… Cool, that narrows things." Terra grinned, before running in a direction. "Race you!"

"…" Danny stared after the blonde for a moment before running after her. He idly noted that he was much faster than before the accident. "You're on, Terra!"

**(Break)**

"Y'know, you're gonna need a superhero name, if you're gonna keep doing this. I don't think villains would bow down to the unholy powers of 'That ghost kid'," Terra teased as she and Danny sat in a dinner, a place she had personally picked out. Currently, they were in South Dakota. "Any ideas? I'd offer Casper, but you keep hitting me every time I do."

Danny shrugged, scratching his neck. "Dunno. I'm down to Specter and Phantom."

"Oh, I like Phantom!" Terra gave two thumbs of approval. "Just Phantom then?"

"Danny Phantom." Danny couldn't help but grin. "I know, maybe it's a little lame, but I like it."

Terra shrugged. "No shame in changing something that works. It fits you, Danny."

"Thanks, I think…" Danny mumbled, white hair falling in his face. He tried to blow it away, before just brushing it with his fingers. "Man, weeks ago, I'd never think I'd even have to decide something like that. The biggest decision I had to make back then was whether to eat dinner or hide from it…"

Terra snickered. "C'mon, the food couldn't have been that bad."

"Once, the Thanksgiving turkey came to life and tried to kill us, Terra. I'm not joking." Danny made a face as he recalled the meal. "My parents made the weirdest things."

"… I'm sorry I didn't get to meet them. They sound cool, from what you've told me." Terra sighed. "… I would have loved fighting that turkey." She joked.

Both of them laughed, Danny imagining how the fight would turn out. Terra would probably win, he decided.

The ground under them started to shake slightly, making Terra sober up. It seemed Danny hadn't noticed, so she grabbed his hand, pulling him up while grabbing the bag that held all her belongings, along with one she had gotten Danny for his few belongings he had recovered before they left Amity. "Let's go!"

Danny was confused as Terra threw some cash onto the table, leading him out the door. Their meal hadn't even come, what was the hurry? "In the air," Terra simply said, looking away from him to hide her glowing eyes.

The ghost boy took that as his cue, wrapping his arms around her waist as he hoisted her into the air, his legs shifting into a tail. "Terra, what's wrong?" He asked as he created more distance between them and the ground.

"I… I can't tell you." Terra shook her head, her normally carefree attitude gone as she watched the ground.

"Terra," Danny frowned. "Come on, people don't just rush out of a restaurant like that without a reason."

"I'm fine!" The blonde protested quickly, before taking a breath. "Look, let's keep moving. I hear the west coast is nice this time of year…" Terra tried to change the subject.

Danny sighed, deciding not to press the issue for now. "Yeah, that sounds nice… Which way?"

Terra looked around for a moment, before pointing in a specific direction. "That way." She said simply.

Danny wondered if she were some kind of living compass or something as he flew them towards where she wanted. He hoped she might tell him another time what had happened.

The rest of the flight was silence until Danny got tired, where they had to descend and find somewhere to sleep for the night. The restaurant incident wasn't brought up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 already. Keep in mind, I don't have a beta for these fics so I encourage you all to please inform me/kick my butt if you find any mistakes at all.  
I'm gonna try to finish the other chapter of TBaT before the next update for this, so smack me if you ever see chapter 3 before that.

Without further waiting: Here is chapter 2. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Do you think they'll ever find him… Mr. Masters?" A softly spoken voice asked, the owner holding her knees as she stared down at them.

"Who knows, Jasmine. And please, feel free to call me 'Uncle Vlad'," Vlad Masters gave her a small smile, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were lucky enough to be sleeping over at your friend's house. The weight of that monstrous piece on top of Fentonworks was the downfall for your parents," He sighed. "Alas, it was too early for Madeline. Fate is so _cruel. _But maybe we will recover young Daniel, if only to put him to rest."

The redhead, Jasmine, nodded slowly as she shifted her hands to wipe her eyes with a handkerchief. She had felt horrible since waking up in the hospital and finding out what had happened. Survivors guilt, she had self-diagnosed from her knowledge of psychology, though it did nothing to help by knowing that.

Her brother's friends had come to visit her and offer moral support while she was in the hospital. Still, she felt like the metaphorical carpet underneath her life had been ripped out quickly, causing everything to fall and shatter. If she had only been home instead of sleeping over after a study session with a friend, she would be buried six feet under like her parents.

She trained her eyes on the wheelchair she was currently in. Her memory of the whole incident was fuzzy, though she could recall something falling on her back. "M- Uncle Vlad, thanks again for taking me in," She mumbled. "Though I'll be a legal adult in two years, I still really appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all, Jasmine. After all, it _is _what your parents would have wanted. How could I let the orphaned daughter of Maddie go to anyone else who couldn't open as many doors for you as I could?" Vlad's lips curled into a sly smile, his blue eyes almost seemed to twinkle. "I have my vast wealth, why not use it on something or someone worthwhile?"

Jasmine felt her chest constrict slightly. Vlad had been very generous to her since he had taken her from the hospital, claimed guardianship of her, and brought her to his welcoming Wisconsin home (She kept quiet about how tacky the colors were, not wanting to offend him). But she didn't feel like she deserved all this attention and she didn't have her family around to share it with. They wouldn't know how Vlad had already promised to pay for her college, how he had paid for her medical bills, or how he had paid for a search party to look for Danny.

She wished she had her little brother about now, she really missed him.

The wheelchair started moving, Vlad leading it. "Come, Jasmine. I shall lead you to your new room. We shall discuss personal décor for it later."

**(Break/Some time later)**

Danny sighed as he huddled against the entrance of the cave. Soft snores were echoing from within as the boy held his hand in front of him, playing with his powers on it idly. He was thinking about his family again.

Invisible.

_'Mom would probably have yelled at me when and if they found me after the accident. Maybe after the initial shock of her son looking like a ghost, she would have accepted me as her 'baby boy'. I mean, she's my mom and she loved me no matter what, right?'_

Visible.

_'Dad would probably have been so proud of me for getting the portal working, even though the earthquake broke it... And maybe if he didn't want to rip me apart molecule by molecule, he would have put prejudice aside and still liked me? Still thought of me as his son…' _

Invisible and intangible.  
_  
'Jazz probably would have had a breakdown realizing mom and dad were right about ghosts. Afterwards, she probably would have tried to psychobabble me, or at least help me get over the whole ghost thing. Or if she was here now, she'd help me feel better. Maybe my chest wouldn't hurt so much.' _His chest indeed ached as he thought about it, but at the same time he felt a little better thinking of his family in happy terms.

Visible and tangible.

He brought the hand up to wipe away the tears that were starting to form. "I miss you guys. I hope you're doing okay, wherever you are…"

He turned his head back to the cave, making a slight face. After the ordeal with the portal, he never wanted to be in such an enclosed place again, though he didn't want to stray far from Terra so he often slept at the mouth of the cave, just outside.

The night air never bothered him and he had a beautiful view of the night sky and the moon. Frankly, he never understood why Terra preferred caves to the open where the stars painted the dark above. _'Then again, she's into rocks and the earth, while I prefer astronomy. Of course it makes sense.'_

He focused his attention on the sleeping blonde, who was currently drooling on her bag that she was using as a pillow, her flashlight about a foot away from her. Danny smiled slightly. _'She's pretty, but at the same time she acts like she'd belong with Sam, Tucker and I instead of the A-list. I'm pretty sure Sam and her would have gotten along the most, with the whole 'Loves the earth' thing. And her appetite rivals Tuck's,' _He thought, recalling Terra wolfing down one of the meals they had shared on the way.

But now that he thought about it, there was still a lot about Terra he didn't know: Like the few times she had seemed to be in a hurry, or nervous about something, or why she was traveling all alone in first place. Did she have a family out there, or was she like him? How long had she had her powers, or was she born with them? When did she start her nomadic lifestyle anyways?

Danny would have asked her, but he was afraid of driving her away. After the first incident in the dinner, she would ignore him if he asked why she wanted to flee. _'I haven't known her that long, even if it feels like it. Maybe she'll tell me in time, though.'_He exhaled, before looking away from Terra as she kicked in her sleep.

He turned his eyes back to the sky, naming the constellations in his mind. Danny wondered if he would ever visit some of those stars in his lifetime. At this point, he doubted NASA accepted super-powered high school drop-outs or runaways, but a boy could dream couldn't he?

Danny closed his eyes, pulling up the blanket Terra had loaned him. He needed to try and go to sleep.

**(Break)**

Terra threw some rocks at Danny, grinning as they went right through him. "Hey, I think you're getting the hang of that," She spoke too soon as Danny started to sink into the ground.

She ran over to him, pulling him back out. "Maybe you need a little more work…"

"I would say so," Danny clenched his fists, frustrated. "It's like my powers have a mind of their own sometimes. We've already been kicked out of a few restaurants thanks to me dropping the glass every time."

Terra didn't know how to comfort him, since she couldn't control her powers as much as he thought, so she just shrugged. "It's fine, Danny. It's not like it's hurting anyone. You're lucky I caught us that one time you transformed while we were flying, or else we'd be pancakes."

Danny shuddered, recalling that moment. He had been tired and hadn't even realized how much energy he had spent, until he had changed back to his human form and they started plummeting. "Yeah. Sometimes I forget you can control rocks, since you don't do it a lot," Danny didn't notice Terra's sharp inhale as he continued. "Then again, I can only imagine how tiring it must be." He concluded falsely, thinking that was the reason she was reluctant to use her powers.

"Yeah, tiring," Terra shrugged, adjusting her gloves. "I think that's enough for powers practice for you, wanna hit the city? We've been camping out here for a few days, but rumor has it the local city has really great peanut butter squares. It's a good distance away, but we could probably make it there before noon if we hightail it now."

"…" Danny frowned, looking down. "My dad probably would have loved them."

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Danny cut Terra off . "I just miss them, a lot. I just need to get used to the fact that I can't tell them about all the cool things we've done and tried while traveling." He tried to give her his best smile. "So tell me more about these peanut butter squares."

Terra opened her mouth to tell him what she knew about the store that supposedly had them, before the ground rumbled. "… Wasn't me." She blinked, aware of the lack of energy flowing through her.

She turned around to look for the source, before her eyes widen. "Run!" She yelled, taking off in the direction of the city.

Danny wondered why, before he caught sight of the giant scorpion. He barely managed to roll out of the way of its attacking telson, quickly getting back up to run after Terra. He may have had superhuman strength, but he doubted he could take that thing on as he caught up to the blonde, the monstrous arachnid on their heels. He didn't even consider intangibility or invisibility at the moment.

"Terra, what's the plan?!" He shouted.

"We need to kick its butt or it'll be back by our cave!" The blonde replied as she picked up speed.

The two panted as they ran, dodging stones and more attacks from the creature as they sped through the canyon. At one point, Terra was almost skewered by the stinger, losing her favorite hair clip in the process. Danny shot off some green energy from his hand at it without thinking.

'_How'd I do that?!', _he wondered, wishing he could tap into that power again.

Soon, they were backed against a wall. "I have an idea." Terra whispered, looking away and trying to concentrate.

Danny only hoped she knew what she was doing as he closed his eyes.

"Titans, go!" An unfamiliar voice shouted. Danny opened his eyes at the sound, though these 'Titans' weren't needed as Terra's eyes glowed a brilliant gold as she took control of a rock formation above the scorpion, effectively smashing the creature as the piece fell on it.

Danny grinned, turning to his traveling companion. "I think you win an award for most creative job of pest control."

Terra chuckled. "Terra one, ghost boy zip. Where's your game, Danny? You need to catch up. That green blast back there was interesting."

"Yeah, yeah." Danny grumbled, before looking up to the teenagers above.

"We should say hi…" Terra whispered, noticing them.

Danny nodded, taking her by the wrist and flying them up to the team. Their faces were priceless, and Danny guessed they hadn't been expecting two meta-humans. Though, the teens did look familiar-

"What?" Terra asked, clearly amused as Danny set her down. "Haven't you guys ever seen superheros before?"

The boy upfront wearing a mask and a colorful outfit was the first to exit his trance, walking up to them while extending a hand to shake. "I'm Robin. We're the-"

Terra took control of the situation, bumping his fist. "Teen Titans. Rock on, it's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra." She introduced, pointing a thumb at herself.

"Wow, wait, _the _Teen Titans?" Danny's eyes widen as it was his turn to shake Robin's hand. "No way, I didn't think I'd ever meet superheros-"

"What am I, _a rock_?" Terra rolled her eyes at him. "This is Phantom. You can call him Danny, though. Casper here's friendly enough, if a bit bipolar."

Danny deadpanned at her, mumbling how he wasn't bipolar, before he waved at the group sheepishly. "Hi."

"So then if he's Robin, you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and-" Terra pointed at the various Titans as she named them, before her finger landed on the green boy, who was clearly flustered.

"Boy Beast! Uh, I mean Bast Boe-" 'Boy Beast' covered his face. He was nervous around pretty girls.

"Beast Boy?" Terra tried, holding back a snicker.

Beast Boy practically shrieked, turning into a turtle to hide from her.

"Dude, he's hilarious!" Terra finally laughed.

"Hilarious? Me?" Beast Boy practically melted as he shifted back.

Danny snickered. He was gonna tease Terra about this later in the cave, he decided.

Suddenly, he and Terra were ambushed by Starfire. "Curiosity abounds! Please, _where do you both come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?" _

Danny blinked, astounded by her speedy tongue. "Uh…" He didn't quite catch all those questions. "Can you repeat that? Slower?"

Starfire obligated, still very excited to meet them. "Um, Earth, walked, red, and… Sure." Terra slowly answered.

"Illinois, flew, red, and okay." Danny shrugged.

"I do not know of this planet of Illinois, but hello new friends!" Starfire pulled the two into a bone crushing hug.

"Air…" Danny hissed as they were let go.

Terra recovered quickly, while Beast Boy asked what the two of them were doing out there, attention clearly focused on the geomancer.

"I go where the wind takes me, y'know? Meet new people, see new places, stop a few bad guys. Danny's hitching along for the ride. " Terra answered, patting her ghostly friend on the back.

"Yeah…." Danny nodded, smiling slightly.

"Fascinating!" Starfire thought it must be nice to meet people.

"Well alright!" Cyborg grinned. He thought the duo were interesting.

Robin shared a look with Raven, before facing them again. "You mean, you both don't have a home?" He deducted.

Danny winced, while Terra quickly stepped in to answer for the situation. "The Earth is my home. We've- Well, I guess I have been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill, Danny prefers to sleep outside-"

"Unacceptable!" Starfire stepped in, shaking her head. "I cannot permit my new friends to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness or in the open cold night!"

"I have a flashlight." Terra said simply, wondering why Starfire was so worked up.

"I have the stars, the moon, and a blanket…" Danny added, just as confused. What was wrong with 'camping'? The night wasn't even that cold.

Starfire would not accept the situation, grabbing both of them by their arms. "You will stay with us." She said with a tone of finality.

"Really, I'm-" Terra tried, while Danny simply phased out of Starfire's grip, rubbing his arm. She was pretty strong.

The ghost boy found himself being pushed from behind by Cyborg. "C'mon, we've got plenty of room." The cybernetic human grinned.

"Yeah, and I can make Terra laugh some more. I'm hilarious, remember?" Beast Boy pointed out while donning his beaglepuss glasses.

Terra couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I guess I could stay for one night. How about you, Danny?" She looked towards him.

Danny snorted. "You're kidding, right? I'm not staying all alone near the cave, take me with you. A place to crash sounds good, anyways…"

"It's decided then." Terra grinned, the five of them walking (Or in Starfire and Danny's case, flying) off towards the tower in the distance.

Raven and Robin took a little longer to head off. "Everything okay?" The sorceress asked Robin, taking in his emotions.

"Not sure," Robin frowned as he let sand fall from his gloved hand. "Something just doesn't feel right." He admitted.

The two of them headed after the strangers and their teammates, not noticing as a rock formation broke off behind them.

**(Break)**

"Wow!" Danny flew around the living room, taking the sight of everything in. He phased through a few walls before he could hit them, always turning around quickly while grinning. "This place is amazing! " He concluded, descending onto the couch with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, these digs are nice. Check out the view, Danny!" Terra was just as amazed as she looked out the window, before she jumped on the couch by him. "I can't believe you guys actually live here," She addressed the Titans, placing her feet on the coffee table.

Beast Boy claimed the other spot next to her, grinning. _"Your house is my house," _He told her in Spanish.

_'… Is he hitting on her?' _Danny couldn't help but stare.

"So do you want the grand tour, or-" Beast Boy was interrupted by Terra asking if they had any food.

Danny snickered. _'That girl's stomach is like a bottomless pit', _he thought. "I could go for a bite too…"

The duo was given free run of the Titans' fridge, which was quickly emptied by the combined appetites. Danny almost matched Terra's appetite, though the blonde won out. He wasn't sure if he should have been glad that Terra ate whatever Starfire had offered her. Though, the alien did say she was making more-

"So, where's the tub?" Terra asked. Beast boy and Cyborg led her off, leaving Danny in the awkward company of Raven and Robin.

"So…" Danny rubbed his neck, looking at the ceiling. "Nice weather we're having?"

"How long have you two been traveling together?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"… I dunno. A few weeks. Maybe a month or two- What month is it?" Danny asked.

"September." Raven answered.

"… Well, it was summer when I started traveling with her. It's been a while then." Danny shrugged. "Man, I'd think I'd have been control in that time." He muttered to himself.

"Control?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

Danny blushed. "Uh, still kinda fresh at this hero thing. That's why Terra took out the scorpion thing. I think I have another power, but I don't honestly know how I used it before you guys came in… As I said, my powers like to act up. Uh, sometimes I go intangible or invisible without meaning too- But I'm working on it, so it doesn't happen as much anymore-"

Except he was now sinking through the chair he was sitting in. Danny sighed, levitating out and above it. "Ghost powers. They can be so annoying sometimes, you know."

"Well, it's not that bad. We could always help you learn how to use them." Robin smiled in understanding. "I'm sure-"

"Daaaaaaaaaaanny, your turn!" Terra called out as she walked in with a robe. "… The tub's kinda a mess, but I'm sure you'll find someway to use it."

"I'll take you to it." Robin shrugged, leading the ghost boy off.

True to Terra's word, the tub was covered in mud. When Robin had left him, Danny sighed, touching the tub and turning it intangible so the mud fell off. He turned on the faucet to cold and filled the tub with some bubble bath solution that was placed nearby, before undressing.

When it was filled and bubbling, he lowered himself into the water so that he was submerged up to his nose. Danny closed his eyes, smiling softly. It had been a while since he had a decent bath. After a few minutes, he dunked his head under the water, running his fingers through his pearly hair. _'I could get used to this…' _

He then frowned as he came up for air. _'It's been a month and a half since the accident… I wonder how Sam and Tucker are doing. They weren't missing, as far as I could tell. Maybe I should convince Terra to head back soon so I can visit the cemetery soon with some flowers or something… But man, it feels like it was only yesterday. Time flies fast.'_

Danny grabbed a nearby bottle of shampoo, pouring some into his hair and lathering. He made a slight face when he realized it was fragranced, but decided it was better than nothing as he cleansed his hair then washed the solution off.

"Hey, did you drown in there?" Beast Boy's voice called from behind the door, the changeling knocking lightly.

"Almost done, sorry!" Danny replied, climbing out of the tub. He easily phased the water off, forgoing the towel, and found a fluffy bathrobe by the door.

Danny shrugged, deciding the bathrobe and his boxers were appropriate attire as he grabbed his clothes, unlocking the bathroom door before passing through it intangibly.

"Gah!" Beast Boy was startled. "Warn me next time!"

"… Sorry." Danny chuckled. "Do you guys have a washing machine or something?"

"Sure, I'll take you there," Beast Boy nodded. "Though, Terra's using the sink…"

"… I think I'll spare your plates from meeting my clothes." Danny grinned.

"…" Beast Boy couldn't help but grin back as he now lead Danny towards the wash room, before his face fell slightly. "Hey, uh, Danny? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Danny was curious as to what the green boy wanted.

"… Is Terra, uh… I mean, like are you two-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny protested, realizing where this was going. He calmed down when he noticed Beast Boy's slightly scared expression, taking a deep breath. "I mean, she's just a good friend. Without her, I'd probably be lost."

"Oh," Beast Boy understood. "… Do you think she likes me?"

"Well, you make her laugh," Danny mused. "Though, if you pull a fast one on my _friend_, I will play the older brother role and leave you in the center of the earth, Beast Boy." The ghost boy lowered his voice, smirking. He hadn't even thought of Terra as that up till now, but the word did fit her. She was his friend.

Beast Boy paled. "Yes sir! I wouldn't do anything like that to Terra, I swear!"

"Good." Danny smiled, elbowing Beast Boy playfully. "Hey, relax. I won't really do that, dude."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. Danny had called him dude. This guy was totally his friend now.

They reached the washing room, where Danny set his clothes to wash. Beast Boy led him back to the main room, where Terra was finishing up with her clothes. She waved at him before crawling to the couch and falling asleep on it.

Danny snickered at how fast she had fallen asleep with her music on. "Sorry about Terra, she's a little… Enthusiastic sometimes." That was putting it mildly. "I think I'm gonna take her example and hit the hay, though. Good night, Titans."

Danny walked over to the couch area, sitting on the ground and laying his head against it. He closed his eyes, letting the familiar white rings pass over him as he fell asleep, leaving him in his .

"Wonder how long it's been since they had a decent place to crash…" Beast Boy frowned as the Titans gathered around their dining table.

"They need more than a place to crash." Robin decided.

"They need a home." Starfire concluded sadly. It pained her to think her new friends were both all alone out in the wild for who knew how long. Sure, they had each other, but it couldn't be healthy.

"Why not our home?" Beast Boy supplied. "They could stay here with us." He was fond of both the wanderers, Terra because she was pretty and found him funny, Danny because the boy seemed like a cool guy to talk to.

"Yes!" Starfire liked the idea.

Raven crossed her arms, "I don't know." She didn't like the idea of letting others live with them, right after she had already gotten used to her current teammates.

"They would make a great addition to the team." Cyborg chipped in his opinion.

"Maybe," Robin sounded slightly reluctant. "Let's ask them to train with us tomorrow. We need to see what they can really do. Plus, Danny said he's not completely in control of his powers-"

"Are you sure about him, then?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "What if he-"

"It'll be fine. Like I said, let's wait and see tomorrow." Robin dismissed. "Falling through floors isn't going to bring the end of the world. You'd probably be able to help him the most, Raven."

The rest of the team agreed to wait until they judged, though the darker Titan was skeptical of both Danny and Terra.

* * *

Yup, Jazz is alive. Say hi to Fruitloop for me- Oh yeah, and the Teen Titans...

*Ollies out*


	3. Chapter 3

I lied about updating the other fanfiction first. *Smacks self*  
Here's chapter 3. I tried to elaborate on some of the confusing parts, though I hope it is still enjoyable.  
Danny's powers are so flexible, okay?  
Also, I answered anonymous reviewers at the end. Normally I answer reviewers in PMs, but since they're anonymous, I was forced to answer on here. ^.^'

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

As Danny found out, he was the first one up in the morning. The teen rubbed his eyes as he shifted to ghost. He hadn't even considered his identity, having been used to changing around Terra anyways, but decided it didn't matter much: They were around superheroes and if _anyone_ knew more about how to keep an identity a secret, the Teen Titans would know. Therefore, he could trust them, right?

He yawned into his palm as he floated over to the small kitchen, digging through the cabinets until he found some bread. In the fridge, he found the butter, which he set aside while he took advantage of the Titans' toaster.

'_And the food doesn't come alive,' _He thought with a small smile as his toast popped up. He slathered a generous amount of the butter on it before taking a bite. _'I missed real food.' _The toast was great, much better than the stuff his parents always had around.

As he ate, he looked towards where Terra was sleeping_. 'She looks kinda happy. I think if we stayed here, it might be great for the both of us. Jazz would probably have told me something about how teenagers need a stable lifestyle or something…' _Danny sighed to himself. Of his family, he was sure he missed his big sister the most. She had been annoying, but she did know what to do in a situation.

The ghost boy shook his thoughts away, finishing his breakfast. He was about to go and search for the laundry room to get his things, before he noticed his clothes were hanging by Terra's. _'Huh. Beast Boy or someone else must have put them to dry. I'm touched.' _He smiled as he planted his feet on the ground, walking over and picking up his stuff. _'Now to find the bathroom so I can change…' _

"You're up early." A voice spoke up behind him, startling Danny. He had almost dropped his clothes in a slight panic, getting a better grip on them before he turned to face Robin.

"I, uh… Don't need to sleep much." Danny admitted, shrugging. "I haven't since I got my powers."

Robin nodded in understanding, eyeing the clothes in the other teen's hands. "The closest bathroom's two doors to the right from that way," He pointed to the hallway that led into the main room they were in. "We're holding a training session in a few hours. Care to join in? I'm offering Terra the same when she wakes up."

"What?" Danny stared. "Training session? Like, fighting, or-" He was starting to freak out. He was going to humiliate himself or something in front of these heroes, wasn't he?

Robin sensed the younger teen's nerves, holding up his hands to try and calm Danny down. "It's fine, Phantom. It's more like an obstacle course, nothing bad. From what I've seen so far of your powers, you should do fine, though I'd like to see a little more on what you can do." The masked hero gave a small smile as he lowered his hands.

"Oh." Danny relaxed. "Like I said before, I kinda haven't been into this hero thing long, and before my powers, well… Let's just say that a snail could probably beat me up. It's hard getting used to the fact that I could probably bench press _Cyborg_ if I wanted to…"

Robin grinned. "As amusing as that sounds(And I'd love to see that), you should get dressed, unless you wanna train in that." The leader gestured to the robe Danny was in.

Danny took off running for the bathroom, hugging his clothes to his chest in embarrassment.

**(Break)**

As Terra and Danny both found out, the Titans training course was a leveled part of the island that held many machines with different purposes to provide an obstacle for the one challenging it. Cyborg had volunteered to go first and Danny couldn't help but be awed as he watched the half-human's display. Cyborg accomplished the whole thing by simply shooting, dodging, and using his strength.

Danny clapped along with the others when Cyborg finished a little over two minutes after starting. "That was so cool!"

The cybernetic teen was grinning. "Booyah, new course record!" He laughed.

"Well yeah," Raven burst his bubble. "You're the first one to do the course."

Cyborg fumed in annoyance. "Okay, who's next?" Robin asked, looking to Terra and Danny.

"Uh, maybe Danny should go first. Things might get a little rocky if I go before him." Terra rubbed her neck, smiling nervously.

"You ready, Danny?" Robin arched an eyebrow, lips curled up. He wanted to see what the ghost boy could pull off.

"If not now, I'll never be." Danny stepped up to the starting point.

"Countdown initiated. Good luck." Robin told him.

Danny took a breath as he listened to the timer. The lasers were the first cue to start as he took to the air, weaving between blasts and making it to the second part of the course..

"Gah!" Danny narrowly avoided the metallic fist coming at him from below, going intangible. It passed right through him, making the teen shiver as he continued his path, making loops through the air and weaving his way through the rest of the fists.

He couldn't help the wide grin on his face as he flew, his nerves slowly melting away as he swiftly passed under the guillotine-like contraptions at a pace they couldn't keep up with.

"He's fast." Cyborg whistled. Danny's speed had to be 80, at least.

"C'mon Glow-stick, you can do it!" Terra cheered.

Danny picked up the pace, turning to the next obstacle. He would yell at Terra later for the stupid pet name, for now he focused on the flying disks that were fast approaching. Danny clenched his fists, trying to concentrate on conjuring a blast like he had done back with the scorpion.

His hands lit up with a warm feeling, the ghost boy unleashing some ecto-blasts at the disks and effectively destroying them. For the ones he hadn't destroyed, he simply manipulated his body around them, one even going right through a hole in his chest.

With the path cleared, he headed for the finishing point. Danny laughed as he landed in front of his audience, feeling accomplished "I haven't had that much fun in a while!"

It was true. He hadn't had such an opportunity to actually use his powers much, besides flying Terra and himself around when they weren't walking. It was exhilarating and the speeds he had hit while doing the course... He could get used to such an adrenaline rush.

"Duuuuuude," Beast Boy stared. "That was so cool!"

"I have never seen such a aerial display before," Starfire gushed. "It was most fascinating to watch!"

"You did good, ghost boy." Terra grinned, holding her hand up for a high-five as Danny walked up to them. He smacked her hand with enthusiasm, still slightly giddy.

Cyborg looked at his arm, the timer blaring '1:43'. He blanched at how much time Danny had shaved off his record.

"Looks like we have a new course record." Raven stated, noticing the time.

Cyborg shrugged, trying to keep his pride. "I softened it up for him."

Danny rolled his eyes, though decided not to argue with the mechanical teen. "So I guess it's Terra's turn, huh?"

"Okay Terra, ready to show us what you can do?" Robin asked.

"…" The blonde hesitantly nodded, walking up to the starting point. "I just hope you're ready to see it…"

Beast Boy walked up to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder while telling her that she could do it.

"Countdown initiated."

Terra shook her hands. "Don't loose control, don't loose control…" The timer went off. Terra called upon her powers, having a rocky start with the lasers. Her run of the course was much more destructive than either Danny or Cyborg's had been. She had only made it past the metallic gloves when Robin's communicator went off, followed by the rest of the Titans.

"Time out!" Robin called, stopping the obstacles.

"Okay, why is everyone blinking?" Terra asked as she flew her rock over, eyebrow raised. She had just been getting the hang of the course.

"I'm not." Danny joked, though he was just as curious about what was going on.

"We'll have to continue this later. Everyone inside." Robin commanded as he powered down the controls. "That was a good show so far, Terra."

The blonde beamed as she set her rock down.

**(Break) **

"Slade," Robin practically hissed. "He's back."

"Slade?" Terra and Danny voiced at the same time, confused.

"Bad guy. Way bad." Beast Boy filled them in, face serious. None of the Titans were a fan of Slade after all he had done.

"Got a fix on his location." Robin announced, the computer screen indicating where they would find Slade. "Titans, move out!"

As the two non-Titans, Danny and Terra stood in place awkwardly as the team rushed off. Beast Boy paused his running when he noticed they hadn't moved. "Hey, you two coming or what?" After all, Beast Boy was sure they were going to be Titans soon, why not join in the fight now?

Terra slowly grinned, running up to meet with Beast Boy. Danny took a moment to think, before he followed after them, smiling. He hadn't expected the invitation.

**(Break)**

Danny hated the fact they were underground, in a mine. He tried to push the memories of the earthquake away as the Titans gathered to where the Sladebots were attacking defenseless miners.

Robin announced their presence with a birdarang. "Tell your boss we'd like a word with him."

The robots weren't deterred though, going in for the attack. "Titans, go!" Robin shouted. The team split up, going in different directions.

Danny found himself flying after Terra, grabbing one of the Sladebots that were holding her down and phasing it off of the blonde. It tried to grip onto him, but Danny flew at the ground at his fastest speed and went intangible before collision. He exited the ground, grinning at the pieces of the bot that hadn't been so luck at such a speed, before three more Sladebots grabbed at him. "C'mon, guys, that's not- Whoa!" One of the Sladebots had shot at him with their lasers, hitting his arm.

"Ew." Danny made a face at the green ectoplasm welling up from the area he'd been hit. He phased out of the others hold, kicking and punching at the enemies. "Huh, that's new…" He mumbled as he noticed the wound was closing quickly, along with the area of his jumpsuit that had been burned. Then again, he couldn't recall injuring himself since the incident, so maybe it wasn't that new after all.

"Beast Boy!" Terra's shout broke the ghost boy out of his thoughts.

Danny turned to see the Titans rushing over to a pile of rocks. His eyes blazed brightly as he flew over. _'Oh god, please don't die, please don't die, please be okay. Don't be like the them.' _He clenched his teeth.

Before he could phase through the rocks to save the green boy, the biggest rock was lifted, a green Bigfoot-like creature throwing it aside. Danny felt relief rush through him. That had been close.

"You okay?" Robin asked, earning a nod from the changeling.

"Where's Terra?" Beast Boy asked after shifting back.

"I thought she was with you." Danny stared, a feeling of dread pushing away his happiness at knowing Beast Boy was okay. Where was Terra?

**(Break)**

Terra panted as she rested after running through the corridors of the mine, looking at her hands. "Why can't I do this?" She whispered to herself. She had lost control again, and had hurt Beast Boy this time.

What kind of friend was she? Danny wasn't able to control his powers at times, but he had never hurt anyone as far as she could tell. So why couldn't she?

She heard footsteps. Terra turned her attention to the direction, seeing a figure run past. _"Slade,"_ She realized, narrowing her eyes.

This was the bad guy they were after. The blonde took off after him, deciding if she didn't, he would get away and the whole mission would be for nothing. When she realized she wouldn't catch up to him, Terra created a cave-in to stop Slade's path. "Looks like I've got you." Terra smirked as she stepped forward.

Slade jumped around her, swiping her feet so that Terra met the ground. "Actually Terra," He commented as he set off a bomb to create a cave-in behind them. "I've got you."

It was dark for a moment. Terra winced as the lights came on and she backed away as Slade approached her.

"Now Terra, you walked right into a trap. Another mistake. You of all people should know better." The villain held up his bo staff. "But at least you and I are finally getting a chance to talk." Slade struck at the spot she was in, the blonde slipping out of the way and firing a rock at him.

A fight ensued, Terra trying to ignore Slade as she shot off attacks and dodged him. At one point, she had disarmed him, but Slade proved to be just as competent in hand-to-hand combat.

"Back off!" Terra shouted when she was cornered. She was scared. Why had she been so stupid to go after him alone? "I'm with the Titans, they'll be coming to-"

"You don't belong with the Titans." Slade interrupted in a knowing tone.

"You don't know anything about me!" Terra protested.

Slade pulled out her hair clip she had lost earlier. "On the contrary, Terra. I know everything about you. I've been watching you for some time. I know why you're always running away. I know why you've been keeping that ghost brat 'safe'. I know your secret, little girl."

_'He couldn't. He's lying!' _Terra thought. "No!" She tried to slam him, only to have her wrist gripped and being pushed into the wall.

"_Earthquakes,_" Slade started, making Terra sweat slightly. "Avalanches. Mudslides. Everywhere you go, you try to do good." He released her wrist after giving it a painful squeeze. Terra cried out, holding her hand in pain as the villain continued. "And everywhere, you fail. So everyone turns against you. Even that boy you are so insistent on keeping with you will turn on you once he realizes you_ killed_ his parents. You only keep him around because you feel guilty that you left him an orphan."

Terra wanted to shake her head, to deny it all, but her tongue felt dry and she couldn't find it in herself to say anything.

"You lack control, Terra," Slade continued, pulling her hair back and placing her hairclip on her. "And when you lose control, you are more dangerous than anything I've ever seen." Slade turned away, leaving Terra surprised that he hadn't tried to hurt her. "But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you, child."

"You… Can?" Terra's eyes widened. Why was he saying all this? Didn't the Titans say he was the bad guy?

Slade picked up a rock from the ground. "Right now you are rough around the edges. You need more than obstacle courses to overcome your problem," He informed as he started to crush the rock. "You need a teacher. A mentor. Come with me Terra, and I can teach you to shine." He showed her the diamond inside as an example.

Terra turned away. "But my friends told me you're a-"

"You don't really believe you're their friend, do you Terra?" Slade argued.

"They took me in. Gave me a home… And Danny-"

"And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you like everyone else_. Especially _Danny." Slade pushed._  
_  
"Beast Boy-" Terra tried.

"Can't keep his mouth shut forever. He'll tell them." Slade was smirking under his mask.

"He promised!" Terra's hands lit up from her fury. She didn't want to believe this. Why wouldn't Slade stop talking?

"He lied." The masked man stated.

"Shut up!" Terra turned to face him. She was losing control again. "Just shut up and leave me alone!" She realized her lack of control when she couldn't stop the rocks from sailing around her at a high speed in a vortex. "Don't loose control, don't loose control…"

"Now Terra, how can you loose something you never had?" Slade's voice was mocking to her. "No one else understands you Terra. No one else can help you. I'll be waiting." He told her before he left.

Beast Boy would be the one to find the distressed girl before she could finish bringing down the place, and calmed her down.

**(Break)**_  
_

"Friend, are you alright?" Starfire asked the petrified ghost boy.

Danny was curled up in a ball, hugging himself. "I-is it over?"

"It's over." Raven informed.

None of the Titans had expected such a reaction from the boy when the whole cavern had started shaking. Cyborg had picked him up so that they could escape to safety, though the shaking had stopped halfway through.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help." Danny focused his eyes on the ground.

Cyborg tossed him in the air, catching the now startled ghost. "Hey, don't say that shorty. You did great. So you got scared of a tremor. We've all got fears. It's fine."

"…I'm not short." Danny grumbled, phasing out of Cyborg's hold and lowering himself to he ground so he could walk. "I'm still growing, thank you."

Cyborg only grinned wickedly. "Whatever you say, Spooky."

"Now can we please get out of here? Did I mention how much I hate caves?" Danny crossed his arms.

"But we have yet to find Beast Boy and Terra." Starfire frowned. "They must be-"

"We're fine." Beast Boy walked forward from an adjacent tunnel, Terra clinging to him like a life-line. "We just got distracted, that's all."

"Titans, let's get back to the tower. I don't think we'll find Slade anymore." Robin crossed his arms. He of all people wanted Slade caught, but he doubted Slade would stay in the cave after that shaking.

**(Break) **

Danny bit his lip as Terra adjusted her backpack. He had his own bag of supplies in his arms, though he almost didn't want to leave. The Titans had treated them well despite being strangers and at this point, he considered them friends.

"Well guys, it's been real. Seriously, thanks for everything, but we should-" Terra had turned to leave, only to be blocked off by Cyborg in the doorway.

"Don't even think about it." Cyborg smirked.

"Okay, what's going on?" Terra asked, confused.

"Well-" Raven started.

"We talked it over and-" Cyborg continued.

Starfire finished with, "We wish for you to stay here with us!", while jumping up and down, her hands clasped in joy.

"We think you'd both make a great addition to our team." Robin elaborated, smiling. .

Danny's face lit up. _'They want us to join them?'_

"So… Wanna be a Titan?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the two expectantly.

Robin handed them both a communicator. "Seriously? You're not pulling my leg, right?" Danny asked, gripping the device while he scanned it. It was a yellow piece with a white T in a black circle. Subconsciously, he gripped it tighter, as if they might rip it out of his hand at any moment. It was a gift but more than that, it was a symbol and he knew he should cherish it.

"Really?" Terra was just as awed by her communicator.

"Of course," Robin decided to add while looking at Terra, "You'll need more training. I know you have trouble controlling your powers and we can help-"

Terra dropped the device, a horrified expression on her face as Slade's words echoed in her head. _'He lied'. "_You told _him?_" She threw Beast Boy an accusing glance.

'_Told him what?' _Danny was confused. Terra didn't have trouble with her powers, that was him. Right?

"I didn't!" Beast Boy defended, hands up.

"You promised!" Terra raised her voice, getting angry. She felt hurt and betrayed. "You lied to me! You lied!" She ran off, not wanting to listen to him anymore. Slade had been right all along.

"Terra, no, wait!" Beast Boy ran after her.

Danny had only taken a moment to process what had just occurred, before running after them, gripping his new communicator even tighter in his hand. "Terra!"

It was as if she could turn invisible, because all he and Beast Boy found of the girl was her hair clip, resting on a rock outside of the tower. "Terra…" Beast Boy picked up the clip, frowning.

Danny shook, sitting down. He really did have horrible luck. First his family, now his friend Terra was gone and he didn't know if she'd even come back for him.

"I just figured it out…" Robin had come up behind them, wearing a solemn expression. "I didn't know it was a secret."

"She didn't even say goodbye." Beast Boy looked down as he tossed a stone.

"She didn't." Danny sighed, closing his eyes. "… I'd go after her, but I don't know if I'd ever find her or if she might come back or not…"

"The offer to be a Titan's still open, if you ever need a place to stay, Danny." Robin informed, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Though, if you go, you can keep the communicator. We'd tell you if we find her…"

Danny looked up to the sky. The light pollution from the city blocked out most of the stars. He sighed again, shifting to hug his knees. "Can I… Think about it? It'd be nice if I could crash on the couch for another day or two, but I'd like some time to think about it…"

Robin nodded. "Of course, we're not forcing you into it. And like I said, if you ever need a place to stay, we're here."

"If you leave, will you at least promise to say good bye before you do?" Beast Boy turned to Danny, waiting for an answer.

"Of course." Danny reached out, ruffling Beast Boy's hair. He remembered how Jazz used to do that sometimes and it felt appropriate. "I promise I won't leave all of a sudden…"

"Thanks Danny." The changeling relaxed a little.

"She never told me, you know." Danny turned his attention to the coast. "That she had problems controlling her powers…"

And he was starting to realize why: If that had been her back there, creating those tremors, of course she'd never tell him. She probably thought he might fear her or something. Yes, he was scared of the thought of being caved in on, but not her. She was his friend and he doubt she would hurt him on purpose.

"She didn't want anyone to know." Beast Boy threw another rock that skipped across the water. "I wish she'd let me explain."

* * *

Reviewer answers:

**Shadow Reader:** ... Ops. I think this chapter may answer your question...

**Werido:** Just because Danny admits he cannot control his powers doesn't mean Raven should trust him off the bat. It is completely in her character to be suspicious of new people, from what I recall. She doesn't like people much (Ironically for a superhero who is always protecting them) and isn't incline to trust people so easily (Despite what quite a few RavenxDanny fics may tell you.)


	4. Chapter 4

How was everyone's winter break? Mine was pretty meh. I'm starting to think I only get inspiration while avoiding college work... D:  
Anyways, been busy. Learning how to drive, Christmas was meh, I have a con coming up, and I keep getting distracted so sorry guys...

But anyways, here's chapter 4. Again, sorry for the long wait. Also, I answered some reviews from chapter 3 at the bottom. :3

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Danny had given up resisting. Resisting only hurt his wrist and so he let himself be dragged in public around the mall by the Tamaranian girl.

"Starfire, I told you I was fine with what I ha-" He tried to protest for the fifth time since they had arrived, only to be silenced by bright green eyes giving him a sharp look. Danny gulped, idly wondering if that was what he looked like when he glared.

"Please, friend," The redhead said as she turned her attention back to the various signs they passed by. "I have wanted to go to the mall of shopping for the longest of time. May you do me this one favor and not struggle?"

"Fine." Danny sighed as he picked up the pace to walk along side her. "If you stop crushing my radius, I won't run away…."

"Excellent!" Starfire let go, clasping her hands together in approval. "Where shall we go first? The store of shoes? The department of survival? Or shall we go to one of the colorful stores with variety and brand names?"

Danny couldn't help but chuckle. Starfire was an interesting character as he'd found out, with such a carefree air to her, yet she spoke English like she had learned it from a book or something (Or what he assumed it sounded like coming from a book. There _was _a reason why he was a C student). "Generic clothes, I guess."

Starfire nodded, pulling the ghost boy into the first shop. She looked in awe at the various clothes lined up on hangers, while Danny just walked up to the first rack of t-shirts. The alien girl trailed behind him, starting to dig through the clothes, pulling out various colorful outfits. Danny bit back any comments on her choices, picking out some more tame-looking clothes.

Soon he had compiled a green shirt, a white one with a blue symbol on it, another white one that looked similar to his favorite shirt back in Amity Park, and a black and white shirt. "Uh, I don't really have much money, Sta-"

"We are paying for you," Starfire silenced him. "Robin told me to put the payment on the Titans' account."

"Oh…" Danny scratched his neck. He wondered now if the city paid the Titans or if they got their money another way.

Next they looked at pants, though Danny insisted that a few pairs of jeans were fine. Starfire was slightly disappointed as she put away some neon and striped pants she had picked out, though perked up again when she realized Danny was happy with what he was getting.

"Friend, tell me more about yourself, please?" Starfire looked at him as they waited in line to pay.

"What else do you want to know?" Danny asked, playing idly with his white hair. He'd noticed a few odd looks from fellow shoppers, but more had been directed at Starfire than himself.

"Why did you leave your planet of Illinois?" Starfire asked curiously.

Danny blinked at her, baffled. "It's not a planet, Starfire. It's a state, in this country, right here on Earth…"

"Oh!" Starfire understood now. "So you are a human?"

"Born and raised," Danny shrugged, before glaring at his arm as it turned invisible. He heard a few gasps, but ignore it as he shook his arm. "The powers are new, as you can see… Or, in this case, not see."

Starfire reached out to touch where Danny's hand had been. She almost jumped in surprise when she felt mass while her eyes told her nothing was there. "Robin said our powers may be similar and that I might be of assistance to you, though I do not possess such a power. I will be unable to help you with it." She frowned slightly.

"It's fine, Starfire," Danny smiled. "I'm getting the hang of it, I think." His arm turned visible as he said that. "See? It used to last a lot longer than that."

"If you say so. You still have not answered my question though," Starfire turned the conversation back to her original question. "Why did you leave your home, if I may ask?"

Danny looked down, clenching his fists. "I… I don't want to talk about it. Sorry Starfire, no offense, but I haven't know you or your teammates long enough to tell you such personal things…"

"Oh. That is fine, then. I will save the question for another time. Perhaps when we are good friends, yes?" Starfire gave him a bright grin, not discouraged.

"Yeah…" Danny rubbed his neck, hoping she would forget the question entirely in time. "Oh look, we're up."

Starfire approached the cashier, oblivious to the blunt flirting he gave her as she paid for Danny's clothes. Danny's eyes flashed dangerously as he gave the man a glare, causing him to shut up as he handed over the bags with their purchase. "Come on, Starfire. Shoes are next, right?" He tried to get them out of the store faster, knowing he was going to regret telling her that.

"Yes!" She exclaimed loudly, dragging him off for the next store and leaving behind many gawking humans.

Danny was already regretting this.

**(Break)  
**

Tired was an understatement as Danny floated up to the roof of Titan's tower, his new clothes abandoned on the couch as he phased through ceilings. He finally came through to the top floor, the full moon shining upon him. He smiled softly as he walked over to the edge, sitting down to look out at the city. It really was a breathtaking place, much more modern looking than Amity Park but at the same time inviting.

Meanwhile, a few of the Titans were downstairs talking. "He spends much time on the roof…" Starfire commented, slightly worried for their new friend and possible new teammate.

"I think he slept up there once or twice." Beast Boy added, crossing his arms. "It was even raining one of those nights but he didn't come in…"

"He needs some time alone maybe. Remember, he knew Terra a lot longer than we did. Plus, he's trying to come to a decision on whether to stay with us or not.." Robin pointed out. "But if you're all really worried, I'll go talk to him."

That seemed to calm down his teammates as the boy wonder headed for the elevator. Robin hadn't told the others, but he had done a little background check on Danny. What the teen had dug up on their guest was interesting.

It hadn't taken much searching on the web before he found out about a boy who had gone missing after an earthquake, with a very big reward number tagged to the name Danny _Fenton_, ironically the son of some late well-known inventors who specialized in ghost hunting. The face in the pictures matched the Danny currently staying with them, although Robin wondered if the boy had a reason for running. It was very curious that a man with wealth that rivaled his own adoptive father's was the one paying for info on Danny's whereabouts. In another article, it was briefly mentioned how Danny's sister had gotten a spinal cord injury in the whole affair.

'_Maybe he feels guilty, because he couldn't stop the deaths and injuries?' _Robin thought as the elevator stopped on the roof. He could sympathize with that. _'Or he has other reasons.' _He found Danny sitting on the ledge of the roof, staring out into the city.

"Y'know," The halfa spoke up, acknowledging Robin's presence. "She was right. The view is nice…"

Robin made his way towards Danny, stopping a few feet away from the halfa. "It must get boring up here alone, doesn't it?" The boy wonder tried to make conversation while steering it away from Danny's runaway friend.

Danny turned to face Robin. "It doesn't. I can see the whole city from up here. I saw some of your fights the other day," Robin blinked behind his mask, wondering how good Danny's vision was. The ghost boy smiled, "I think I'm starting to get a tan from how long I've been up here though."

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at that, though his expression shifted to neutral as he spoke. "We've all been worried about you."

Danny arose, walking up to Robin. He hadn't noticed before, but Robin was maybe an inch or two taller than him. "I'll have to apologize to you all, then. You guys have given me a place to stay and everything, and I just made you all worry about me. I'm such a shitty friend…"

Robin raised an eyebrow, realizing Danny wasn't just talking about the Titans. So much for avoiding talking about her. "There wasn't anything you could do about Terra, Phantom. You didn't know. I didn't know. She's the one who overreacted and only time will tell if she'll come back. I'm sure she will."

"I hope so too…" Danny mumbled, before his stomach growled. His cheeks tinted green while Robin cracked a grin.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

**(Break)**

Dinner was an interesting affair. Danny was seated among the Titans, observing as Beast Boy and Cyborg fought over their choice of diet. The halfa felt a pang of familiarity, remembering how his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, would fight over what they ate.

'_Something tells me Beast Boy and Sam would be like peas in a pod and Cyborg and Tucker would talk meat and tech all day long…'_ Danny was slightly amused as he imagined Sam getting Beast Boy to go Goth and Tucker begging Cyborg to let him look at his systems.

He noticed Raven's eye twitching, before the sorceress got fed up with the quarrelling duo. "QUIET!"

Dead silence fell in the room, Danny fading to invisibility without thinking.

"Uh… So who wants tofu?" Beast Boy gave a weak grin.

"I'll have some." Danny popped back into view, causing everyone to give him strange looks.

"Traitor!" Cyborg faked a hurt tone, looking away dramatically.

"Ha! I have Danny on team Vegan!" Beast Boy smirked.

"Uh, I'm not a vegan, Beast Boy…" Danny slowly corrected. "I'll just eat whatever. One of my best friends was a ultra-recyclo vegetarian, though."

"Oh…" Beast Boy deflated slightly, while Cyborg rolled his eye.

"You should eat meat instead of green bean's nasty _fake_-meat…" The cybernetic human told Danny.

"No, he should eat the tofu! It doesn't even taste bad!" Beast Boy protested.

"Uh…" Danny couldn't think of anything to say.

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Mea-!"

"What did I say?" Raven interrupted, voice eerily calm.

"… Shutting up now." Cyborg and Beast Boy both gulped.

"Perhaps our new friend would like some Tamaranian traditional dishes?" Starfire asked hopefully, looking towards Danny.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind trying-"

"NO!" Four voices quickly protested, all of them shaking their heads, faces clearly showing they had been on the receiving end of some of Starfire's food.

Starfire looked downcast, while Danny covered his face with a gloved hand. "I'll just eat whatever, then…"

Whatever turned out to be some spaghetti with tofu meatballs, which Danny ate gratefully. He didn't understand why the other Titans thought Starfire's food should not be consumed (After all, Terra had eaten it just fine and showed no signs of disgust, and he doubted Starfire cooked with ectoplasm like his parents had), but he was kind of glad to get a normal meal.

"So, how do you like Jump City so far, D?" It was Cyborg that broke the quiet that had fallen after everyone had started eating.

"It's a nice city you've got." Danny answered between mouthfuls of food, before swallowing. He gave a grin. "I can see why you all protect it. I went around the other day as a civilian, a lot of people helped me find directions."

"I didn't know you went out…" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think I stayed here all day long while you guys went out to kick butt?" Danny snorted. "Terra- She told me a little about the city before you guys found us. I just wanted to see those things…" His expression turned solemn for a moment, before he brightened again. "There was this one bakery I enjoyed." He was sure his dad would have loved the fudge there, though the cookies didn't compete with his mom's.

"Good to know you like it out there." Cyborg grinned. "We were starting to think the nickname 'Casper' was literal and that you were haunting the tower."

Danny sat up straight. "You don't believe in ghosts, then?" He asked, curious.

"No such thing." Cyborg said confidently. "They're just not logical."

Danny looked away, sighing. His late parents had spent their lives trying to prove the existence of ghosts, it had been their dream and their work. And he did consider his powers 'Ghost powers', thanks to how close they fit with the theoretical powers ghosts had, according to his parents. For all he knew, the portal had half-killed him so maybe he counted as a ghost. _'Don't cry, don't cry over them now...' _

"So's living in a T, though you guys pull it off…"

Cyborg's laughter boomed through the room, the older teen having taken Danny's comment as a joke.

Danny pushed his plate away, giving a meek smile. "I'm full for the night guys, I think I'm going to see if I can see the stars tonight…"

Before anyone could say anything, Danny flew upwards through the ceiling intangibly. He needed some air.

Robin, who had done his research, realized Danny might have been bothered by Cyborg's dismissals. He decided now might be an excellent time to tell his team what he'd found. "Speaking of ghosts, I need to tell you guys some things I found on Phantom..."

**(Break)**

Danny had made it to the roof, though kept going, changing direction to fly to the city. He knew he wasn't going to see the stars tonight, so he decided he'd calm down in the city. He had yet to hit the arcade and that seemed like a decent way to blow off steam and escape the thoughts of his lost family threatening to overflow.

Crash Nebula and Galaga were his first choices, until Danny remembered how he used to play with Tucker those games, altering turns for the later. Whenever one got a higher score, the other would soon top them and it became a never-ending cycle of 'Who can beat the other?'.

Therefore, Danny had moved on to dueling with the claw machine for some of its various stuffed prizes. It was going great, until the claw broke through the glass and caught him. _'I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that…' _Danny deadpanned as he was lifted in the air, people screaming all around him as a blue-skinned man in a domino mask waved a wand around. Machines turned into mini-explosives, littering the arcade with quarters.

The halfa was more awestruck than worried, since if it came down to it he could always phase and escape, though he'd rather not blow his human identity to those around him. Besides, the Titans would arrive at any moment to save the day- "Mumbo jumbo!"

The Crash Nebula machine blew up and Danny's eyes flashed in anger. "They, that was my favorite game!"

"Too bad so sad, kiddo~" The blue-man practically sang, taking his top hat off to catch the coins that showered out of the destroyed game. "And now for my next trick-"

A whistling noise sounded through the air before a bird-a-rang whizzed past and smacked the wand out of the magician's hand. "The only trick you'll be doing is disappearing to jail, Mumbo." Robin commented, his team standing proudly behind him.

"He killed Crash Nebula, kick his butt!" Danny screamed, now flailing in his bind.

"Dude, not cool!" Beast Boy made a face, before blinking when he noticed _who _had said that. The rest of the team had paused for a moment to recognize the hostage, before turning their attention back to Mumbo.

"Titans, go!"

**(Break) **

"Facial recognition is a 99.9% match, dear. Location is Jump City, California. Footage taken from amateur video taken during a crime, later played on the news. Did I mention how handsome you look today?" The sickening sweet voice of the hologram practically purred as red eyes peered at the video of the young boy with black hair struggling.

"Yes, yes, this is excellent news. Jasmine will be pleased," The owner of the eyes, Vlad Plasmius, turned away from the screen to grin to himself. He missed the brief flash of green in the eyes of the teen on screen, before the footage switched to the blue-skinned villain. "I shall tell her soo-"

"Uncle Vlad, my wheelchair got caught again!" The girl he was referring to exclaimed from above his hidden lab.

Plasmius smiled softly to himself, black rings passing over him to leave Vlad Masters in his place. "Well then, now will be an excellent time to inform her on what was found. Contact Skulker and inform him he has a new target, one he must bring in alive."

"Yes sweetie~" The hologram of Vlad's deceased love broke into pixels, before vanishing.

Vlad hummed to himself as he climbed the stairs (One of the best ways he kept Jazz from finding his lab in the first place due to lack of wheelchair accessibility) and called out, "I'm coming now, Jasmine!"

* * *

**Review answers:**

**nightmaster000:** Well, when Terra reveals herself as *Insert spoiler alert*, Danny'll be *Spoiler alert* |8

**Werido:** See above for Danny's reaction, this chapter should answer about Jazz (Or maybe?), as for the ship, I guess I should confirm it now as a one-sided DannyxTerra. *Is thrown off a cliff*

**Shadow Reader:** Yes! Oh my god, YES! Thank you for understanding. That is one of my pet peeves with the Danny Phantom-Teen Titans crossovers: Danny being all powerful and able to take out the Titans, an army of Sladebots, AND probably the Justice League combined. Danny is NOT, I repeat, NOT all powerful. Yes, he has a LOT of powers, but most of them he only uses once in the series on impulse, probably instinctually. When half of the fics give him lightning powers, I want to bash my head in. He canonically has the ghost stinger, but how does an ice core generate electricity on its own? (Only one fic so far gave me a legit reason). So yes, I prefer to make Danny as strong as he was in season 1 and have him work his way up.

**Guest:** Exactly why I didn't make it after TUE. Yes, I still killed off Jack and Maddie Fenton in this, but I did it for some form of character development and to set the wheels in motion.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long. College, tumblr, life. It's all brutal. I think the fans of my other stories might be more pissed off though...

Enjoy the story, hopefully.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Today was the day. Danny stood in front of the TV, shifting from foot to foot as the Titans gathered in the living room.

"Alright, before I give my answer, I just wanted to say it's been real cool living with you guys this past week and I'm sorry I couldn't make a decision sooner-" The white-haired boy began, before being interrupted.

"Please do not say you are leaving us!" Starfire protested. "Where will you sleep? Will we see you again? Will you not be lonely?!"

Danny blinked. "Wow, chill Starfire. As I was about to say, I made my decision and I hope you guys will accept it… I want to be a Titan."

Everyone sans Raven quickly chimed in with their own words of approval, before Cyborg and Robin developed twin smirks. Beast Boy was laughing loudly, making Danny wonder if he'd missed a joke.

"Oh, we'll accept you as a Titan," The leader started.

"But you have to go through initiation." The cybernetic teen finished, a glint in his eye.

"Uh… What's initiation?" Danny took a step back, wondering if he'd made the correct choice. The Titan boys were intimidating.

Robin pulled out a pink wig, Beast Boy produced a pink tutu, and Cyborg brought out a rubber chicken. The trio approached Danny, still wearing mischievous expressions.

"Maybe I should just- Wah!" Danny didn't have time to protest as he was grabbed and pulled off to begin initiation.

**(Break)**

A week had passed since the Titans had accepted Danny into their ranks as a team mate. Initiation had been humiliating, on par with those movies he'd seen with college dorms, though he had to admit it felt nice to be on the team.

The public had been very curious about the new addition though, leaving Danny victim to the vicious flashes of cameras; everyone wanted to get a look at the unheard of hero, 'Danny Phantom'. What Danny hadn't expected was to have fan girls chasing after him, screaming his name and wanting his autograph. That had been a weird experience, jarring when compared to his social life back in Amity Park.

He wondered if maybe Sam or Tucker would see his pictures, before realizes that might not be the case: He remembered the Titans being a rumor no one really believed existed, or if they did, it had nothing to do with Amity Park because they were all the way on the west coast.

Besides his sudden popularity (He still couldn't believe all these girls thought he was hot!), Danny found himself growing closer to the Titans. Before his decision, he had kept a good distance from them, trying not to get too attached in case he did leave. Since he was staying, they were teaching him, taking him out to pizza, and accepted him in the group as if he had always been there.

Now, he was blindfolded and being lead somewhere. "Okay, I'll bite. What is it?" Danny asked, reaching for his eyes, only for his hand to be smacked down.

"Do not peek, friend." Starfire hissed at him.

"Relax, you'll find out now." Robin's voice was by his right side, clearly one of the people leading him along.

Danny still felt nervous. It felt like a cold pressure was building in his chest, until he gasped.

"Wow, are you cold, Danny? I could see your breath, dude." Beast Boy commented, the halfa deducting that his green friend was to his left by the sound of his voice.

Danny shook his head. "Just nervo-"

He was cut off by a loud explosion that was followed by Danny being thrown against a wall. He quickly phased off the blindfold to come face to face with some sort of robotic man pointing guns at him. "Guys, really, you shouldn't have…" The ghost boy's hands were lit with ecto energy, his teeth clenched as he got into a fighting stance.

The Titans were just as ready to take on the new foe who had appeared from nowhere, before the guns retracted as the ghost took a more casual standing position. "Excuse me, is this," The robot checked a screen on his arm, the Titans all dumbstruck for a moment. "Titans tower? Home of the heroes, the Teen Titans?"

"… That's us." Beast Boy slowly answered, the whole team faltering for a moment.

"You attacked one of our members. Who are you and what do you want?" Robin asked, eyes narrowed underneath his domino mask.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter and I request your help," The metallic man answered, tearing his gaze away from Danny. "I apologize for attacking your teammate then. I was not aware there was a ghost among you."

"Ghost?" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Not this again…"

"I'm looking for someone valuable," The ghost, who Danny was now staring at intently (The hunter had mentioned the Ghost Zone and now had his attention), informed. "My master has ordered that I bring the boy back alive. He believes the last location of the boy was your territory, this ghost's haunt I assume," He gestured to Danny again.

Danny deadpanned. "I'm not a- They're just- Look dude, they're just ghost _powers_."

"That's not what my sensors indicate. They say you are as much a ghost as myself." The man rolled his pupil-less eyes.

"Who are you looking for?" Robin cut in, crossing his arms. He was wondering if this 'ghost' might be working for Slade.

Skulker held up some device, pressing the button to cast a hologram of a familiar boy with black hair. "His name is Danny Fenton and my master Plasmius wishes for me to bring him to him. "

Danny was the first to attack, hitting Skulker in the face with an ectoblast. "I don't know what Plasmius is planning, but tell him to go to hell, he's not getting Danny Fenton."

"Oh, so you do know where he is?" The mechanical ghost didn't even seem phased as he recovered from the attack, grinning as his head turned from an odd degree the attack had left it in. "Maybe you could be persuaded to tell me." The hunter's tone promised pain.

"I'm not telling you anything, metal head." Danny deadpanned as his friends gathered by his side, once again ready for combat.

"Titans, go!" Robin exclaimed, dashing for Skulker with his bo staff at the ready. It made no contact though, as Skulker simply went intangible. "How did he-!?" Robin found himself being tossed like a rag doll.

Beast Boy and Cyborg also found themselves unable to attack the enemy, though Starfire's bolts made contact with and burned through Skulker's metallic frame. Danny's ghost ray was more effective, while Raven's black magic seemed to allow objects to hit the hunter.

Still, Skulker laughed as he flew at Danny, gripping the halfa's neck as he blasted one of the walls and flew through the hole to the outside of the tower. "Whelp, you will lead me to Plasmius' prey."

Danny hissed, dots dancing across his vision as his oxygen was cut off. "N-never…"

The ghost smirked before shocking the hero with electricity. Danny screamed in protest as his energy left him, before he passed out and shifted back to Fenton.

Skulker was surprised. "The ghost boy is a halfa?" He questioned to himself, before a birdarang lodged itself into his forehead, freezing his head.

A second birdarang to the chest made the rest of the suit freeze, while Raven's magic ripped the head away from the body.

"Dude, you beheaded him, Raven!" Beast Boy shouted in horror, while Raven rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't his real body." She calmly explained as her magic caught the now-falling ghosts, lowering them to the ground. Raven approached, digging inside the head before pulling out a struggling green blob. "I sensed that his presence was centered in the head. Ghost or not, he's made of energy."

"Oh…" Beast Boy said, calming down.

"This ghost talk again?" Cyborg sighed.

"Let me go, human! I, Skulker, am the greatest! I will make that hybrid my new prey!"

"How about you answer our questions instead? Who is Plasmius?" Robin asked, plucking the small being from Raven's hold and giving it a squeeze.

Skulker made a noise of protest, realizing he wasn't in any position to demand anything. "Very well, you win _this _time humans. I will retreat to my employer for now." The ghost turned to a greenish mist before dissipating.

"Wait!" Robin glared, closing his hand that had previously occupied Skulker into a fist and gritting his teeth when he realized the ghost had left.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Danny groaned as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Danny!" Beast Boy and Starfire were by his side in an instant, trying to make sure their friend was alright.

Robin watched the display with a raised eyebrow, Cyborg was currently inspecting Skulker's abandoned suit, and Raven stood her ground with an apathetic expression, trying not to show her own relief that the their friend had woken up.

"Guys, I'm fine…" Danny assured, getting up from the ground. He felt a little dizzy, but he'd had worse.

"Phantom, who is Plasmius?" Robin asked, approaching the newest teammate.

"… Isn't he that goop monster you guys mentioned over pizza?" Danny asked, confused on why Robin was asking such a question.

"No. The ghost, Skulker, claimed that was the name of his employer who was looking for your human alter ego. I thought you would know who is after you." Robin rubbed his chin, in thought.

Danny blinked in surprise. "As far as I know, I don't have any enemies- Or anyone besides you guys and Terra who actually knows that Danny Fenton is still ali-" The half ghost stopped himself too late, though Robin shook his head.

"We already know, Danny." The leader gave a small smile, before looking apologetic. "I took the liberty of looking you up when we first took you in. Standard security protocol, of course. I deleted some traces you left behind by the way."

"Oh…" Danny wasn't sure whether to feel offended or not, but settled for changing the topic. "So… Where's my surprise?" He asked, giving a cheesy grin.

Starfire pounced first, grabbing him by his shirt and flying him through the hole Skulker had made, setting him down in the hallway. Raven levitated the rest of the team up beside them, the whole team grinning (Minus Raven, who only gave a small smile) as they approached a door with a green ghost painted on it, the letters D and P scripted underneath in white.

"No way…" Danny whispered as he realized what it meant and his thoughts were soon confirmed as Robin opened the door, giving him a nod.

"She's all yours. We know you like the couch, but we decided you needed a real room if you're staying with us," The leader sounded proud as he spoke.

Danny peeked inside, awed when he noticed the details. The walls were painted a dusk blue with thousands of white dots all around in varying sizes. Stars, he realized as he made out various constellations. There were planets too, though not ones he recognized.

"This one is my home planet, Tamaran." Starfire hovered over to a purple planet, lightly touching it with her fingers.

There was a telescope propped by the one wall made out of glass. Against one of the walls was a wooden loft bed, underneath a little desk area with a computer already set up. The ceiling was painted a darker color than the walls and Danny could faintly make out glow in the dark stars pressed to it.

"You guys…" Danny felt his eyes watering and he attempted to subtly wipe it with the back of his hand to avoid crying. They had clearly spent quite a bit of effort on him and he couldn't help but feel a little emotional about it. "You really shouldn't have-"

"But we did. So enjoy it before we _make _you." Cyborg grinned him, now ruffling the younger Titan's hair.

"Hey!" Danny attempted to swat away the mechanical hand, before giving in and letting Cyborg have his fun. The boy wouldn't admit it, but this really was the most touching thing anyone had ever done for him.

"Well," Robin gave the others a look. "I think we'll leave you to get used to your room. Right guys?" Not only that, but the leader hoped to get away to look into who Plasmius might be. For all he knew, Plasmius could have a link to Slade or work under the villain.

The others left Danny alone in his room, the door sliding closed behind them automatically. The boy took another look around, catching his reflection in the mirror propped by the closet. "Wow, is that me?" He muttered to himself, giving a small wave. The Danny-reflection waved back. The boy in the mirror felt much different than the Danny Fenton that Danny remembered back in Amity Park; The boy in the mirror had seen things and done things that he'd never dreamed about months ago. The boy in the mirror most certainly wasn't the lanky teen Casper Middle and High had outcast as a nobody.

Danny shrugged the thoughts off, deciding if he kept thinking about it he would become like Sam. So he didn't think about it, opting to climb the ladder up to his bed. There were some soft pillows and plushies up on the bed that he guessed Starfire or Beast Boy had gotten him (There were an awful lot of ghosts, which he got a kick out of), and the covers were a nice red color. Danny liked that they had remembered his favorite colors.

He picked up one of the plush dolls, a pleasantly soft little green ghost that painfully reminded him of the little drawings he used to sketch for his parents, and held it to his chest as he laid down and tried to sleep. He felt utterly exhausted after what had just happened.

**(Break)**

Vlad Masters narrowed his eyes at the green blob he had _allowed_ to stand in his presence. Skulker's expression would have been comical if it weren't for the news that he had just given the billionaire.

"So, let me get this straight," The silver-haired man started to pace behind his desk, trying to calm down. "This ghost boy, a hybrid- And you are sure he is a hybrid, correct?"

Skulker nodded swiftly, shifting his feet on the desk he was standing on.

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh snicker doodles, why do I even bother sending you out to do such a simple task and let you get outclassed by a hybrid before even reaching Daniel? A young, _teenage _ghost boy, mind you. He cannot have been a ghost for that long. Even if he was born one, I still have years over him."

Skulker shrank under Vlad's glare, the silver-haired man's eyes lighting up red for a moment before he composed himself.

"This 'Danny Phantom' boy," Vlad's tone was mocking, clearly making fun of the name, "Will _not_ make a mockery of me or my employees again. If you, the so-called Ghost Zone's greatest hunter can't defeat him, I have no choice but to go and retrieve Daniel myself."

Then, Vlad thought about it. He and this hybird were the only ones of their kind, as far as he was aware. And he could imagine how lonely and desperate the other would be if he met another halfa, especially if he did not have full control of his powers. "On second thought, instead of decimating the boy, maybe I could win Phantom over…" If he was right, and this other halfa was young, it meant there was room to sway the boy. Whether through money, power, or even to share his knowledge with the teen, there were things he could offer to him. In turn, the boy would be his to command and could prove to be a bigger asset than Skulker's allegiance.

Or, Vlad could always use another bodyguard if anything.

"You are dismissed." Vlad gave Skulker a look that clearly said to get out before the halfa ended his afterlife, the green blob quickly scurrying off for the nearest portal.

Vlad left the room, finding Jazz in her favorite room: The study with all the books. Jazz was currently seated by the fireplace, her face buried in a book on ghosts. The halfa wasn't sure whether to find it coincidence or contribute it to her coping with the loss of her parents. Or, maybe Jazz was as interested in the paranormal all along as her family, but Vlad could not be sure. Either way, he walked up to her, pulling a chair to sit beside her. "Jasmine," Vlad spoke up, looking towards her.

The redhead took a good length of time before finally looking up from her book, giving him a soft smile. "Yes, Uncle Vlad?"

Vlad was glad he had gotten her into the habit of referring to him as such. She really was such a good girl, and so much like her mother. The kind of daughter he wished _he _could have had with Maddie. "My dear Jasmine, I will be leaving for a few days to look for your brother. Will you be-"

"Take me with you." Jasmine's expression shifted to determination.

Another trait of Maddie's that Vlad could see in her, he decided. "Jasmine, I do not think that would be for the b-"

"I want to get out of this mansion already! If Danny's out there, I want to find him, not sit back and do _nothing_." Jazz crossed her arms, lips set as she continued giving Vlad her best impression of her mother.

"… I suppose I could bring you along for fresh air…" Vlad sighed in resignation. Jazz would only weight down his plans minimally and he was certain he could do what he wanted to even with her coming with him The only thing he would have to explain was Phantom, though he could pass the boy off as his nephew or something if he got the halfa to join him. "Have one of the servants help you pack tonight. We leave in the morning."

Jazz nodded her head, before returning to her book with a smile. Vlad could tell she wasn't reading it though, she was probably thinking about her brother. _'We will have Daniel soon, my dear. And maybe even this Phantom character…'_

* * *

I hope I didn't go overboard with Danny's room...

Also, if anyone happens to do fanart of his room/his plushies/Wheelchair Jazz/whatever, please pm me with a link, I'd love so see it and I'd make sure to post links on my profile.

**Reviews:**

**nightmaster000:** Cyborg won't believe until he sees proof.

**weirdo:** Why would I spoil the fun?

**Bbauthor2:** Gosh, I forgot the name. I just know it uses Danny's human half as part of it, and that he can't control his electric powers very well so he had to have them restrained. Personally, I just use the ghost stringer if I need electricity, though Danny needs some form of electricity to channel it...

**j158n:** That may most likely be next chapter.

**ChopSuzi:** Everyone's waiting for the reunion, I think.

**Gala Ghost:** Glad you like it so far. And I swear no blue-blooded aliens did that to poor Jazz.

**Monkeygirlz3:** Nobody should have to endure Starfire and shopping at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

I regret to inform you all, but my Laptop died recently. I luckily had started this chapter on my ipad (Please forgive me for any errors/Please help me out and point them out so I can fix them) and so was able to finish it, but for those of you following To Become a Titan or Half Of as well, I lost both of their next chapters. I also lost a side story I was making for this fic involving the How Long is Forever episode. I may be able to salvage my hard drive (MAY), but until then I'm not making any promises on those two because I had been 95% done with both of their chapters, and I'm not sure if I want to rewrite the side story. I may take it upon myself to rewrite them later, but for now, here's the story you really care about:

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ever since he had woken up that morning, Danny had a feeling of unease. The day had been relatively calm, so he had left the tower on his own to explore the city. Since the Skulker incident, he had refrain from leaving the tower in human form: At the moment, he was Danny Phantom, though he had changed out of his hazmat suit and into one of the shirts that Starfire had bought him.

First, he visited a bakery that Beast Boy had told him about. Everything in the place was supposed to be free of animal products, his green friend had insisted that he would find something he would like there. Danny decided Beast Boy was right, everything in the place looked amazing, but the ghost boy turned and sprinted out the door when he spotted the fudge.

He ran a good block or so before crumpling in a nearby alley, clenching his fists as he banged his head against the wall.

_"Hey Danny boy, let me show you this baby your mom and I came up with. I call it the Fenton-"_

Danny punched the wall hard, leaving a decent-sized hole._ 'No, now isn't the time to think about that,' _He thought as he backed away, taking in a deep breath. Straightening himself, the teen exited the alley and hoped nobody would notice him.

"Excuse me," A voice called from behind him as he tried to turn away. He spun on his heels to come face to face with someone he thought he'd never see again. Danny's eyes widened, though the girl didn't seem to notice or ignored his surprise as she continued. "I'm a little lost here. Do you think you can help me find the arcade, sir?"

She had the same voice, the same face, even the same hair._ 'Jazz,' _thought Danny, finding his mouth awfully dry as he looked her over.

Jazz frowned. "Uh, can you speak? Look, I'm sorry if I bothered you-"

"No!" Danny shouted quickly, throwing his hands up before realizing how crazy he might have appeared due to his sudden outburst. He dropped his hands, clearing his throat. "I mean, of course I can help you, uh…"

"Jasmine," Jazz gave him a small smile.

Danny's heart sank in realization that she didn't recognize him. _'It's probably better this way, though. Especially with Plasmius looking for me. Still, how is she alive? And what happened to her?'_ He wondered, eyes briefly gazing at the wheelchair Jazz was confined to. "I'm Phantom."

"Phantom?" Jazz repeated, raising an eyebrow. "That's an unusual name, though I'm not one to judge. Well, Phantom, do you mind?" She gestured to her wheelchair, giving a soft smile.

Danny shook his head, quickly grasping the handles and starting to roll Jazz in the direction of the arcade he frequently visited. The halfa kept glancing between his sister and the sidewalk as they went, his head filled with questions. He chose the less incriminating ones.

"So Jasmine, what are you doing here in Jump City all alone? And why the arcade?" He asked, trying to keep his voice low. As far as he could remember, Jazz had never been a fan of video games.

"I'm here with my godfather," Jazz replied idly. "And I'm hoping to meet a friend there."

"Oh," was the intelligent reply that Danny managed to give as he took in his surroundings. He frowned, realizing they were almost there. "Hey, do you think I could give you my number, just in case you get lost again?"

Jazz looked up at him, observing the boy for any hints of what his motive would be. Danny stiffened, hoping she wouldn't notice that his face was identical to her brother's.

Whatever Jazz had been looking for, she seemed to have found as she relaxed, giving him a small smile. "Of course, Phantom."

Danny held back a sigh of relief as he stopped them in front of the arcade. He pulled out a notepad and a pen (Which he kept on hand since girls would still come up to him once in a while, asking for a signature), scribbling the number that would connect Jazz to his communicator.

He handed the note to her, which she quickly pocketed before gesturing for Danny to hand over his writing utensils. Jazz wrote down her name and number, handing the pad back to him. "That's my number. Call me if you ever feel like talking about school problems, family issues, or any other reason where you feel the need to talk to someone."

Danny blinked, realizing that she had just offered to be his therapist of sorts. He couldn't help but smile, realizing Jazz still loved to help people, even if she could be a spazz about it. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

The two stayed there in silence for a moment, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Phantom, can I ask you something? Have you-"

Danny's communicator went off at that moment. "I got to go, sorry Jazz," the teen shouted, already running for the nearest alley on impulse. "Oh, duh, already in ghost form..." He mumbled when he was out of sight, opening his communicator. "Robin, if it's a cat up a tree again, I swear-"

"My dear boy, I assure you this does not concern cats. It is Plasmius."

Danny almost dropped his communicator in shock. Instead, he glared at the blue-skinned ghost onscreen. So this was the guy looking for his human half. "What do you want, Plasmius? How did you even contact me?" He asked, glancing behind him. Plasmius couldn't have gotten his number from Jazz, could he? He had just given it to her, it wasn't enough time. Had Plasmius seen him talking to Jazz? The thought was unsettling.

"Relax, little badger. You can cease baring your teeth at me. I come in peace," Plasmius smirked on the other end. "I want to take you in as an apprentice."

All retorts Danny had planned disappeared. "What do you mean you want me as an apprentice? And what do you want with Danny Fenton?"

"You defeated my best employee," Plasmius pointed out. "I want only the best. Phantom, you are young and wasting your powers on something so trivial. A superhero? Please. And those humans you live among? They will never truly understand you. Not like I can."

"Wow, I feel so understood by a fruitloop ghost who doesn't like my career choice..." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Phantom, you are being difficult. If you join me, I can show you how to use your powers in ways you have never imagined. I have twenty years of experience, while you, what? Year one or two I'm guessing, since you only recently surfaced."

"Stuff it, Plasmius. I told you, I don't want to listen to your offer," the halfa stated, disconnecting the call. Plasmius looked like he had wanted to say something more, but Danny didn't hear it as he flew off for the tower, annoyed.

**(Break)**

Danny felt awkward hours later, when the team was called down to the first floor to meet with one Vlad Masters and surprisingly, Jasmine Fenton.

Jazz seemed just as surprised, looking like she wanted to ask him questions, though held them back.

Robin didn't look too happy as he looked between Vlad and the rest of his team, his covered eyes lingering on Danny briefly. "Alright team, the rest of the city will be finding out tomorrow through a meeting involving the mayor, but Mr. Masters-"

"May I inform them?" Vlad asked, standing up.

"... The floor's all yours." Robin said, sitting down next to Starfire, keeping his expression neutral.

"Yes well, as your Wonder Boy was getting to, I will be involved in a press conference tomorrow about my missing godson, Daniel Fenton," Vlad informed, the boy in question gripping his seat tightly. "On my behalf, I wished to personally ask the Teen Titans to keep an eye out for my missing ward. I've been restlessly searching for him since his disappearance and have found his last location may have been this very city. The boy may be mentally unstable or in mourning due to the loss of his parents- I can't find another explanation on why he would leave with possible injuries after the accident, though I will help the boy when I do find him and reunite him with his lovely sister," he gestured to Jazz with a smile.

"I'd be grateful if you helped us find Danny, I though I had lost my brother forever and it hurt for a while." Jazz nodded, hands folded neatly on her lap as she looked directly at Danny.

Danny wondered if she had finally recognized him. He really didn't like the way she was staring at him. Was it accusing?

"The Titans will do everything in their power to find your godson, Mr. Masters." Robin informed, arms crossed. "We'll tell you if we find anything."

"Splendid!" Vlad exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "Jasmine and I will be staying at the closest, nicest hotel that money can buy. We hope to hear from you all soon."

Jazz nodded. "Excuse me, but could one of you lead me to the restroom?" She asked, realizing they would be leaving soon.

"I could-" Starfire started, before being interrupted by the redhead.

"Phantom, please?"

The rest of the Titans (And Vlad) had strange looks on their faces as Jazz gave the ghost boy a small smile and Danny walked over, grabbing her chair to roll her off for the restrooms on the next floor.

As they got into the elevator, Jazz turned to Danny with a curious expression. "I didn't know you were a hero."

Danny shrugged. "I didn't know you were here looking for your brother."

"Touché. What do you know about my brother?" Jazz asked, Danny snapping his head up to meet her eyes. "You looked pained back there, as soon as Uncle Vlad brought Danny's name up, you reacted weirdly. The rest of your team kept looking at you, even if it was only for a second. I wanted to be a psychologist, Phantom, you weren't acting normal."

"What do you want me to say?" Danny sighed as the elevator doors opened on the next floor and he rolled the girl down the hallway.

"Do you know anything?" Jazz repeated, frowning.

"He... I... No." Danny looked away.

"Phantom, please don't lie to me. Earlier you said you would help me out with anything," Jazz pressed. "Why aren't you helping me? Do you even realize how big this is? How much it hurts-"

"To think your sibling was dead?" Danny finished, stopping in place. There was an awful silence for a moment as neither spoke.

"Phantom?" Jazz placed a hand on his gloved one, wearing a sympathetic expression. "Did you lose someone once?"

Danny stared down at her hand, the urge to just tell her his secret was overwhelming. _'It's me, Danny. Why can't you tell?'_

But in the end, he finished delivering her to the bathroom and didn't say another word when she was done and he took her back downstairs so that Vlad could take her. He ignored her pleas and questions no matter how much it pained him, and even after she was gone he was quiet until Robin broke the silence.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with. Mr. Masters has a reward of ten thousand dollars for Danny's location," Robin sighed.

"... You're not going to sell me out to him, are you?" Danny half-joked.

"No. I think you should have a say in whether you stay or go. You're a part of this team now, but you're free to leave if you'd rather..." Robin gave a small smile. "I think we'd understand if you would rather be with your family."

The other Titans slowly nodded, though their faces said otherwise. Nobody actually wanted Danny to leave.

"... Then I hope you don't mind if I stay." Danny scratched his neck, looking away.

"The tower'll always be open for you." Robin assured. "We already told you that."

Danny nodded, before his expression changed, the halfa becoming more serious. "I... Plasmius contacted me earlier."

Robin arched an eyebrow, the rest of the team giving Danny their full attention now. "Go on."

"He somehow contacted me through my communicator. He... He wants Phantom to join him as his 'apprentice'-"

The Boy Wonder flinched, Beast Boy's eyes went wide, Cyborg looked down, Starfire gasped, and Raven kept her cool in reaction to the word. Now Danny was confused, though he didn't ask as he continued relaying his story. "I rejected his offer though. He's not happy that I choose to use my powers for good. Not sure why, they're my powers, not his." Danny made a face. "I still wonder how he got in contact with me though..."

Now, Beast Boy looked sheepish as he shifted through his pockets. "Uh, I may have misplaced my communicator..."

Cyborg facepalmed. "Great, grass strain. I'll deactivate it asap and fix you up a new one- One that you better not lose this time."

Danny felt relieved. Jazz wasn't involved with Plasmius and hadn't given the man his number. Not that he thought she had been involved before, but the information put his mind at ease. Plasmius probably didn't even know they were related or that he could so easily use his sister against him.

"I think I'm going to take a nap, guys. Yell if you need anything," Danny said as he floated up through the ceiling, landing on the couch in the main room a few floors up.

He made himself comfortable, familiar white rings trailing over his body to reveal his human form. As he'd found out a while ago, sleep was impossible in his ghost form. But now that he'd changed back, he felt tired from being emotionally exhausted.

Today, he had found his sister who he had thought was dead, he received a call from the ghost looking for Fenton who now wanted Phantom as well, he found out his godfather and sister were looking for him and were now in town, plus he had shut Jazz out in order to keep his secret.

'_But what if Plasmius found out? I don't want Jazz hurt anymore...She probably hates me now, though.'_ Danny sighed as he closed his eyes, crossing his arms behind his neck and throwing his legs over the top of the couch. _'Oh well, at least she's safe...'_

The halfa soon was fast asleep, soft snores escaping him. When he woke up, he would find a mustache painted on his face with sharpie, courtesy of one Beast Boy.

* * *

Reviews:

nightmaster000: Cyborg'll accept eventually. And we'll see about romance. :P

Weirdo: We'll have to see.

Mysticfalls2357: Most likely not, though if they do it will be a small part.

j158n: Yeah, Plasmus and Plasmius sound alike, Danny would confuse the hell out of them.

Bbauthor2: YES! Alright, I am remembering correctly. :D

Guest: Oh gosh, yes, it actually IS an alternate timeline! I was working on a side fic involving How Long is Forever, Clockwork was going to be involved It was to create a paradox, fix the timestream, meet a less-than-enthusiastic-at-the-moment-Starfire, and introduce Danny's alternate future if the Titans had broken up before he and Terra met them. But my laptop is dead, so I'll have to see if I can even retrieve the fire from my hard drive so I can continue it. S:

DannyPFan: Yeah. Take a look at the reunion episode: Vlad didn't realize that at first either, not until he knocked Danny out personally and witnessed him transform. Skulker's not upgraded yet, I don't think he would have a recording device on him, and he didn't figure to inform Vlad that Phantom was Fenton. Skulker doesn't like Danny already.

Chopsuzi: I already answered this in a PM, fffff-

The Virus: You killed my laptop, shame. No, but yeah, reunion. Danny's not going to take the truth very well.

The Hybred: It was never on hiatus. Though, now because of computer issues, it'll take longer to get a new chapter out, depending on if I can salvage the practically-finished chapter I had for it, or if I have to rewrite it. Sorry. ):


End file.
